Dio's Story
by Good-Girl-Gone-Bad.9
Summary: This story is basically Dio's POV through out the game, I will also (if i have time) make a sequel, after Aya becomes like her father WARNING: dont read if you haven't finished the game or haven't finished watching someone play it. Enjoy!
1. Ch1: First Encounter

Dio's Story

Chapter 1: First encounter

I decided to make a Mad Father story, yay! So there was this idea that popped up into my brain, and I was wondering what Dio's POV was, so I decided to make a story all on Dio.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mad Father

WARNING: If you have not played or seen someone play it, this contains spoilers, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANY OF THE ABOVE. Thank you.

Dio's POV

I was given the command to protect this "Aya" girl by a woman that called herself Monika, turns out Aya is Monika's child. Her father was a mad scientist, at least that's what I think, who performed experiments on living people. Just the thought of it made me want to spill up my lunch; I think I didn't have any food in my system though. Anyway the first time I saw her was when she was running away from these zombie things, I didn't know what to do so I told her to go with me. Bad idea, because when I turned her direction to fully speak my sentence, she ran away screaming for some reason. Then it came back to me, my face. It's not that I'm ugly or anything, it's just that I have one eye, yeah your probably thinking "are you a Cyclops, Dio?" no I am not a Cyclops for your information, her father did this to me he gouged out my eye for one of his experiments, before he could take out my other eye I ran away. The space where my eye was probably scared her out of her skin. I didn't know what I was thinking, but I ran after her, I didn't grab her though because I thought it would scare her more. She ran into her room, and the zombie things went away after a while, probably because they got bored or something.

I pressed my ear against her door to listen to what she was doing; turns out she was talking to some guy that mentioned his name was Ogre, who calls their child Ogre! So yeah this guy named Ogre told her what those things were and I overheard that they were her dads experiments, she denied it obviously. I heard footsteps nearing the door, so to be wise I jumped out of the way so I couldn't have a door slam into my face. I followed her for some time, and lost track of her so I decided to walk around, I finally came to her door I decided over to go in there or not, I went in anyway without second thought. I ran my hand along her desk and my eye caught the attention of a picture frame, it was a picture of Monika, I wasn't surprised what child doesn't have a picture of their dead mother in their bedroom. Well I don't, I grew I grew up by myself, cooked for myself, looked after myself, I even healed my own scratches and wounds. Yeah I grew up without family, it's sad I know but it's only me, I mean who cares about me? But Monika showed me some kindness and I'm very happy about that. Ok back to the story and not my past life, there was something white and fluffy that caught my eye, it was beginning to stir and when it fully came into my view I realised it was a rabbit. I bent down to pat it when I heard footsteps nearing the door I didn't know where to go, so I hid underneath the bed. When the door opened I looked at the shoes of Aya, she made a move to bend down and pick up the rabbit, when she talked to it, all I heard was "…ves father too" after that she picked up the rabbit and exited the room.

I slowly slid out from underneath the bed and flattened down my pants and shirt, dusted off my shirt and stood up, I continued my little search around Aya's room. I didn't find anything else but clothes, a teddy bear, a doll and some dead animals in her drawers. Why would she keep dead animals in her drawers? Fascinated with the little peek around her room I exited, the door making a creak.

After what seemed like a few hours I found her passed out in the kitchen, with little hand marks on her neck, seems like someone strangled her to the point where she fainted. I picked her up bridal style; I took a few minutes to adjust to her weight and slowly stood up and walked out of the room and travelled to a room that seemed like a church. Laying her down behind one of the chairs, I sat down then remembered what her reaction would be like if she saw my face. So I went and walked around the place I found a maid passed out, I ignored her and took some bandages off the shelf, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I took some. I wrapped the bandages over my missing eye; I quickly ran back to the place I set her down, I came just in time to see her stir.

"So you came to?" I said calmly, she looked around puzzled but that puzzled face was soon replaced with a shocked face, she pushed her feet against the ground and scooted backwards away from me, she must have been scared when she saw me, so I said something to calm her down "Don't worry, I'm your ally" with that simple sentence she calmed down. "Your eye… did my father do that to you?" she asked frowning I told her that it was the past and that the past didn't matter. I grabbed her wrist and told her that we needed to escape this place together "she told me to do this" I said looking her straight in the eye, she pulled away and told me that she needed to rescue her father, I saw the determination in her eyes, but I refused and grabbed her wrist and told her if she stayed here the corpses would get her, again she refused and told me that she needed to rescue her father. The next choice I made was bad because I yelled at her, "give up on your father!" I screamed, I saw the hurt in her eyes when I told her to give up. I was about to finish another sentence when about three scalpels were thrown into my chest, the pain was excruciating, the voice in my head was screaming to get the girl out of here but before I could do that my legs gave out and I fell to the ground… "Mistre-…" was all I heard before passing out…

CLIFF HANGERRRR , yeah that's how evil I am : D so how did you guys find the story? Good? Bad? Leave a review and tell me there :D I AM making this a chapter story so don't worry. I also had some help from my brother, with some ideas and my grammar (my grammar in story writing is very, very, VERY bad)

Please review!  
Ciao for now!

-GGGB9


	2. Ch2: Awakening

Dio's Story

Chapter 2: Awakening

Thanks to all those people who reviewed last chapter

**AyaDio (anonymous): ok here it is**

**itte'sasprite: yeah I'm excited about those parts too XD**

**Bloody NailBunny: PRESS Z! Aww I would have loved to see you dance XD**

**FearfulShadows: oohhhh sorry but you could still probably do it but in a different way, and yes stick around XD**

So on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own mad father

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Hello?" I screamed into the doors of a massive mansion, this place looked like it had been taken out of a movie; I turned to leave and decided that I would look around somewhere else. When a hand shot out of the doors and pulled me in, "don't panic I will take care of you, I'll give you nice fresh clothes and delicious meals". It sounded very convincing so I took this opportunity to at least have something to eat. He did give me meals and new clothes, but the new ones were a bit too big. I finished eating and he led me to a fully white bathroom, he told me I could take a bath here, I went to look into the mirror, when I did I saw a figure standing behind me, I almost had a heart attack but the figure turned out to be a doll in the shower, probably the man who took me in had a daughter, and she left it in here. After my shower, I went around the house looking for the man that took me in, I came across a door that was in a hallway, there were two doors but I heard talking in the second door, so I went and pressed my ear against the door. Before I heard a single word firm hands clasped around my waist, I craned my neck to look at the man, "there you are, don't go around these parts of the house ok?" I simply nodded and he led me to a room with a bed and a bookshelf filled to the brim with jars full of who knows what. He locked me in there and I took a moment to register what just happened "I will be back tomorrow with food and clothes, for now go and rest" I nodded again "you don't really talk much do you? What's your name?" he asked, I simply just stood there. The next day he came down with a tray, it didn't smell anything like food so I tilted my head to the side in curiosity, he chuckled and motioned for me to come closer, I hesitated but moved forward anyway. He grinned as he took the cover off the tray there was a scoop and other medical supplies, I yelped in surprise when hands took my shoulders and pulled me down onto the bed, I looked up to see a woman with brown hair in braids. They both carried me to this place that had three benches, one of which they put me down on, the woman told me to calm down and said that they were going to run a few tests on me, I calmed down enough so she could strap me to the bench. The man got a scoop and what looked like a needle, he walked over to me slowly, he put the scoop close to the top of my eye and pressed down forcing the scoop into the back of my eye, I screamed out of pain and thrashed around on the bench, with a small pop he got my eye out of its socket, he cut the vein connecting my eye to whatever my eye was connecting to, the pain was unbearable I wanted to faint but the rest of my body was keeping me awake for as long as possible…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I gasped, sitting up straight I breathed in and out multiple times. I touched my forehead, seems like I was sweating in my sleep, hmm must have had a bad dream. I slid off the bed, wait… what? Bed? I'm pretty sure I collapsed on the ground, "don't look so surprised, it's just a bed, oh and I saved you" I looked around shocked, I wasn't in the room alone "don't worry, my name is Ogre I found you with several knives in your chest, passed out on the floor, now that isn't healthy for you is it?" he said stepping out from behind a bookshelf. So he's the guy that was talking to Aya before, how did he manage to heal me? I looked at my chest and saw bandages tightly wrapped around my torso. "Th-thankyou… for taking care of me" I said hesitantly bowing while doing so "now, now you don't need to be formal, just a simple thanks is fine" he said smiling "so since I told you my name, may I ask what your name is?", "I wasn't really named when I was born but… in the past people used to call me Dio, so yeah you can call me Dio" I explained as I made a move to open the door. As I was stepping out the last thing I heard from him was "nice meeting you… Dio" I caught a glimpse of a smirk when I turned and closed the door, I stood there for a while, in front of the door, I was hesitant to do so but I opened the door. There where he was sitting a not replace him:

_To Dio,_

_If you are back here to look for me, I am with Aya somewhere else in the mansion, don't go looking for me but I want you to keep this, it's a product of my company I call it 'Magic Water' I used it to heal you.  
I hope we see each other again._

_Sincerely_

_-Ogre_

As I read the note a small bottle fell out from inside the envelope, I crouched down and picked it up. It was labelled 'Magic Water', I wonder what it does, but he did say he used it to heal me. I ran out the door ignoring what the note said about not going out to find them, I ran into the same zombie things that were trying to attack Aya a couple times because I was running around a lot. I ran across a dimly lit hallway, there were a few crates with stuff in them, some barrels and crow that looked very comfortable perched on a little table. I went into the room that the crow was nearest. I realised it was the same place I found the maid passed out, only she wasn't there anymore I wonder where she went?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After walking down a few more hallways, and some more creepy things, I finally found her but I only caught a glimpse of her when she jumped into this vortex thing, and there he was Ogre, standing there with an evil smirk, "what did you do to her!" I screamed as I ran up and tried to hurt him as I repeatedly punched him in the stomach, but that didn't seem to hurt him, " don't worry she's just going to go save her dad," he said still with that evil smirk "no harm done in that is there?". "But whenever someone goes in there, they never, NEVER come back!" I screamed as tears started to flood my vision… I started to remember the words that Monika told me…

Dio I have something to ask of you

What is it?

I want you to protect my daughter, protect her like your life depends on it

And… how shall I do that?

You keep her away from her father, make sure she doesn't get hurt or gets in terrible danger

You have my word ma'am

If you fail there will be consequences

Like what?

Like me never seeing her happy again, and if that happens I wont be happy ever again either…

What do I do after that?

You know how you are back from the dead? Your gift shall be that you live a normal life

Th-thankyou ma'am

Please, just call me Monika

But what do I do after that?

You will kiss her forehead and give her a blessing

But when do I do that? And, what blessing?

Trust me you'll know when the time is right, and you'll know deep in your heart which blessing you will give her

"she just disappeared after that, and then I ended up here"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tears continued to trickle down my face, I failed her… I failed Monika, knowing that Aya will never come back I failed my mission, that makes me a failure. Ogre left long ago to leave me a sobbing wreck in front of the vortex, such a strange yet kind man…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Leave a review and tell me there!

Such a sad ending, I don't think it would bring anyone to tears though XD it certainly didn't bring me to tears, thanks again to those reviewers!

Have a good day/night  
Ciao for now!

-GGGB9


	3. Ch3: Tears

Dio's Story

Chapter 3: Tears

Aww only 2 reviews? I hope I get more this chapter…

I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS ^_^

**Guest (anonymous): thanks for the compliment ^_^**

**Bloody NailBunny: hang on let me get my staple remover –shuffles through drawers- hmm I can't find it : I will continue (as you can see this is the continuation) and haha I love your dancing XD**

On with the story!  
Disclaimer: I do no own Mad Father

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I just sat there, bawling my eyes out. After a while I got bored of that, so I started beating myself up, literally, I seriously found some stray glass and started cutting my arm. I could say I was going insane, because of the massive amount of glass I broke and the destruction I caused in the laboratory. After I was finished with my little rampage, papers were torn or otherwise ripped to shreds all over the room, glass was scattered here and there, a few holes in some crates with the contents spilling out and last but not least my body splayed out across the floor near the vortex, silent tears streaming down my face. A few moments after the adrenaline had faded, I realised how tired I was. I curled up into a tight ball, blocking out any cold air that dared to try and push its way onto my skin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I woke up to the sound of wings flapping; I groggily opened my eye, and stared up at the crow that stood there, happily chirping when it saw me slowly rise. Did he want to tell me something? I could tell he did at the many attempts of telling me with, little noises and chirps along the way, he looked at me expectantly as if words would come out of my mouth to reply back, "sorry I don't speak bird" I said shrugging, it gave me a look saying 'you've got to be kidding me'. So he just pecked at my hand, and started flying off I followed it, of course, sometimes he would stop and look back at me to make sure I was following. Sometimes I would stay behind a little, just to make him annoyed and he would just come over to me, squawk a few times as if scolding me, peck at my hand and start flying off again. I seriously found that amusing and hilarious.

After a little bit of turning corners, walking down a few dimly lit hallways and more of my antics we finally made it to the place where the crow wanted me to be. He had lead me to a room with an old bed, a dresser that looked like it hadn't been used for years, some bookshelves, a little bed side table and a little candle that lay atop the bed side table. He flew over to the bed and hopped underneath, I waited for him to come out but he didn't so I went over there to investigate what had happened, turns out he was trying to get some stick out from under the bed. I helped him by pulling it out, it wasn't a stick… it was a pick axe, the crow looked at me then the pick axe and then back to me, he motioned to the pickaxe with his wing and I picked it up. I could sense the delight that emitted from the little creature as if it had accomplished its mission. I just stood there as the crow went out the room; he came back, pecked my hand and motioned for me to follow him. A scream came down from one of the hallways, I recognized that scream, it was Aya, but that couldn't be she was in the vortex. I started out slowly jogging down the hall ways, when I burst into an all-out sprint when I heard the screams continue, I ran as fast as I could, screaming in my mind 'I'm coming Aya, I'll save you!' I skidded to a halt when I came past a door that the screams seemed to be coming from. I stopped so fast I swear I could have left skid marks, it wasn't a door it was a trap door and I pulled and pulled trying to get it to open, when I felt a small tug on my back. It was the crow! It was pecking at the pickaxe and I knew exactly what it wanted me to do. Slowly sliding it off my back I dug the end of the pick axe into the wood, I started chipping off the wood slowly, but then started hammering the door repetitively to the point there was a gaping hole there, I flung my pickaxe into the hole and started pulling myself up. I heard screams like 'father! Stooop!' and 'NOOOOOOO!' now that drove me to the edge, I got up so quickly that my pants caught on the edge of one of the pieces of wood.

I tugged at it multiple times and the crow started helping me out too, then one scream made me want to destroy all obstacles in my way, just to get to my Aya…

'FATHER STOOOP! I-I LOVE YOU SO PLEEEASE! STOP THIS!' why couldn't he see his daughter loved him… like I love her….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OHEMGEEE what another cliff hanger! Haha ^_^ I am so full of surprises. Well looks like Dio made a love confession eh?

Dio: ah shaddup

Ooohhh looks like your rather annoyed yoiks

Dio: -blushes- w-well I do like her…b-but—Hey stop making me say this stuff : C

Okay, okay I'll stop… maybe…

So how did you like this chapter? Good? Bad? Leave a review and tell me there! Reviews make me write faster and they also make me happy! So leave a review!

Have a good day/night  
Ciao for now!

-GGGB9


	4. Ch4: Good Luck Charm

Dio's Story

Chapter 4: Good Luck Charm

**PLEASE READ!: the next chapter will probably be the last but I am going to make a sequel so don't worry so much :).**

**Sorry for not updating for ages, school just started and its soo booorrring, besides from some subjects. Again thanks for the reviews and I got more this time yay! ^_^**

**Allison (anonymous): **umm thanks :D

**emo-rocker101: **HAHAHAHA 'holy poop' love it! Thankyou

**mia mckismissack (anonymous): **Sure why not :)

**titis98773: **aww thanks I feel so good to know that people love my story :))))

**Animecartoonlover36: **hahaha idk why you didn't either, and umm yeah thank you.

**Bloody NailBunny:** ok update :D having that laugh would scare me… o.O but it's your opinion so yeah :)))).

**Boomickiboom:** o..k but sorry cliffhangers just make me want to think of what would happen next.

**Sissie131: **sure why not

**NocteLuna: **haha yes dio and his secret crush *giggles*

**Pikachu(anonymous): **aww *sniff* you really think it's the best? Thank you, you made my day :)) best anonymous review anyone could ever say!

**Again sorry for the looong wait let me apologize with a heart-warming chappie!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mad Father blarg

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The screams continued as I struggled with my little issue, I decided that holes in pant legs didn't matter so I just pulled my pant leg ripping the fabric with a noise sounding like Velcro, I popped my head out so fast I hit my head on the… um… table that my vision blurred. I staggered out from under the table making sure not to trip over, at one point I almost fell flat on my face almost breaking my nose, key word almost, I saw him the person that made my blood boil so much I swear there was steam coming out of my ears, he lifted his chainsaw and I saw the terrified faces of Aya and a maid, he was going to kill them with a chainsaw!? I wouldn't let him, no I wouldn't let him touch her for everything I have went through I will never give up, even if things seem helpless I won't give up I'm not that kind of guy. I will give up anything to save her… my dear… precious flower, he wasn't going to take her away from my grasp she didn't deserve it, she deserves to smile and laugh carefree nothing disturbing her I will give up anything for her! Even if it costs my life, soul, body part anything just to keep her safe! I raised my pickaxe muttering under my breath "**you** don't deserve her…" time seemed to slow down when I crashed my pickaxe down on his back, crimson red spurted out of his back I heard him say "a…ya I love…. You…" NO! YOU DON'T LOVE HER, YOU NEVER WILL YOU JUST WANT TO MAKE HER YOUR_** PERFECT**_ DOLL SHE _**IS **_ PERFECT, HER LAUGH, SMILE, HANDS, EYES THAT GLIMMER WITH HOPE WHEN THINGS SEEM LOST SHE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND PERFECT HUMAN BEING YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE! In a calm monotone voice I said that I was glad to make it in time. From the exhaustion I collapsed I heard Aya gasp and footsteps came rushing towards me…

When I awoke I felt a damp cloth sitting atop my head, I gasped sitting up abruptly memories from a while ago came flooding back, I looked around frantically searching for Aya or anyone, I screamed her name and she came rushing to me soothing me with her voice and rubbing circles on my back I calmed down and told her she needed to get out of here she gave me a confused look and I told her my story and why those things were around the house, she seemed to understand. I let her gather her things and helped her find her rabbit, things passed by and my little speech had finished. I didn't know what I was doing but I guess this is what Monika meant by 'the right time' the burn at the back of my eye signalled that I was going to cry, I tried my hardest to keep them in I tried saying a sentence without my voice shaking "goodbye Aya… may you be smiled upon…. Now go" I wanted her to go quickly so she didn't see me cry, and also so that she didn't see me disappear after the curse had ended, I guess Monika said that to keep me going you know the 'live like a normal boy' part. The house seemed to catch on fire fast I sunk down to my knees and started crying, I heard the sizzle of my tears colliding with the fire I felt it burning my skin and I smiled finally realising she was safe because of me, I felt my clothing and hair catch on fire and I was sure I would disappear soon, I held a piece of wood in my hand and stood up smiling brightly at the sky…

Normal POV

Dio slowly disappeared from head to toe, disappearing with a smile on his face, and finally a small piece of wood fell to the ground…

"Hey Maria? Do you think that, that boy is okay… I'm kind of worried" Aya said showing Maria the worry in her eyes, kneeling down to her level Maria brushed away a few stray strands on her forehead "why? Does mistress have feelings for a boy? At this age" Aya blushed and playfully punched Maria on the shoulder, Maria chuckled and told her that she thought that he would be fine so the two of them went to work looking for the materials to make a house. A certain black haired girl would look out the window longingly at the night sky wishing that she could see that boy again, that boy that saved her life. Little did she know that hazel eyes were staring back at her saying the words "I love you… Aya" he strode off further into the white world they called heaven along with a tall brown haired woman in a blue dress. _I'll miss you, my precious flower, no matter what I will be watching over you to check if you are safe… .You…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**So how was it? Next chapter will just be the epilogue, was it very heart-warming? Thank you for all the support guys! The reviews keep me going! They make me happpyyyy a world without support makes my writing go oiegwielbg (translation: weird) KEEP READING! And review *wink***

**Have a good day/night**

**-GGGB9**


	5. Ch5: A Very Special Epilogue!

Dio's Story

Chapter 5: A Very Special Epilogue!

**Hey guys! I just have to say THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH! Your reviews make me smile :D, I've Never had this much support in my life XD seriously you guys (anons/anonymouses and people with accounts) make me feel so special! Sometimes I just sit there staring at the screen of reviews thinking if I deserve your support… anyway enough of my blabbering your probs dying to read the chapter! So here are the review replies!**

**Pikachu (anonymous)**: Yes… Yes I am making a sequel :) SURPRISE IT SAYS IN THE SUMMARY XD

**emo-rocker101**: Thank you! I'm glad you think so and also glad that you like my story!

**titis98773**: Aww you cried? I couldn't since I watched PewDiePie play the true ending before I played it myself… he just seems to make everything funny!

**GingerHairedTwin**: Thank you!

**KageIchimaruNamikaze**: BUT THEY'RE YOUR FEELS NOT MINE! –tosses back- and thank you! Yeah I just pretend I'm that character… I got an English excellence award at my primary graduation though so yeah, your review actually made me want to write this one as quick as possible, Kage! I mean reviews like yours… they're hard not to read :D

**OK SO ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: YOU ALREADY NOW THIS! DON'T READ IT'LL WASTE YOUR TIME TO READ AN AWESOME CHAPTER! If you don't know, I don't own mad father…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_... I Love you…_

**Aya's POV (Now 19 years of age)**

Those words… it felt like someone was actually talking to me… but who? I've been having these dreams recently about a blonde boy kissing my forehead in a burning house, I don't know why but… every time I think about it I feel like crying (**yes she has forgotten about her 'mysterious saviour' already**) I shake my head vigorously to clear my mind, hmm not working, maybe I can get Maria to make me a cup of tea… yes that should do it then I'll forget all about that dream… yeah "MARIA! Can you please come here for a moment? I have a favour to ask of you" I called her politely. Like always she would get the message and already make me a cup of tea in no time, I thanked her and she exited. After I had finished my cup I set it neatly down onto my bedside table and stood up walking out the front door, I called to Maria that I would be going out all I got in reply was a simple 'ok' so I took my coat and headed out the door. Brrr it was chillier than I thought… but I still walked on the gravel path leading to town, once I got there I sat on a bench and took some time to look at the beautiful scenery displayed in front of me, the pond with ducks playing happily and fishes jumping in and out playfully in the crystal clear water, grass surrounding it with a few early morning dew and the usual flower here and there, there were four lamp posts around the park one located above my head, one located at the entrance, one located at the other bench and one on the path that led from the entrance around the pond and to the old looking playground. Yes it was a beautiful sight to see, a boy around my age had sat next to me also taking in the view.

"…Beautiful huh?" I heard him say, I got a little surprised, I didn't know he would talk to me… I took a moment of what to say in reply "Yes… such beauty it is…" was all I could say. I sighed and leaned back into the chair closing my eyes just to hear the sounds of nature and the sounds of a now awake town, I opened my eyes to observe the boy remembering that I didn't get to see him, he was… cute WAIT what am I thinking!? I blush and push all of… _those _thoughts to the back of my mind (**when she means by **_**those**_** she means having a boyfriend… NOT THOSE THOUGHTS jeez talk about dirty mind XD**) and go back to observing, he was definitely _cute_, brown hair fell around his face, eyes closed smiling a sweet smile when he would open them he had gorgeous hazel eyes, when she thought about it, it made her a little sad when he would blink missing the chance of staring at them more she loved his eyes, she mentally cursed when he realised she was staring.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked, a worried look splayed across his face "O-oh its nothing!" I said blushing as I smiled trying to cover my embarrassment "Hmm… Oh! My parents must be worried! Well I must be going, it was nice to talk to you miss… Aya? Ahh! Is that even your name! I-I just thought it was since it was written on your coat pocket… I-I'll be going now" he stammered blushing as he hurried off obviously embarrassed. When he fled he left a small piece of paper that had fallen from his back jeans pocket when he stood, curiously I picked it up and unfolded it.

_Agh! There she was again! The beautiful black haired girl with gorgeous dark blue eyes, every time I try to talk to her I get nervous and rush back home she so beautiful, I want to hold her in my arms, but knowing her beauty she must already have a boyfriend or has already planned her marriage! I don't see a ring on that finger so I should go talk to her, don't be afraid Raphael… get yourself together._

_I'll do this fo-_

The other part was soaked in water when it fell on the grass, blushing I stuffed the piece of paper in my coat pocket and hurriedly walked back to the cottage, I couldn't think of him as my first boyfriend, when I thought about him I would think about that mysterious blonde boy and I had the urge to look for him…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When I got home I quickly sketched down… Raphael's face on a piece of paper, I drew everyone I met that was nice to me, after I finished I neatly put it into the pile slowly becoming bigger in my drawer, I couldn't have him as my boyfriend… I think I have feelings for another guy, but whom would that person be exactly?...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**There, the first story I have ever finished! Thank you guys for the support! I don't know how long the sequel will be… tell me if you want it long like an adventure or short like this one. I love you ALL for reviewing you guys make me happy! I can't wait to read all of your opinions on my sequel! See you there!**

**Have a good day/night  
And may you all be blessed by a happy day!**

**-GGGB9**


End file.
